


Escondiendo la verdad, hasta que no puedo más

by Road1985



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Cancer, Hospital, Hurt/confort, M/M, Sick Mike
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3069518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Road1985/pseuds/Road1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras unas semanas encontrándose mal, Mike decide afrontar su miedo a los hospitales. La noticia que recibe es peor de lo que esperaba. y no sabe con quien compartirla. Harvey no es la persona más abierta en lo que ha sentimientos se trata y contarle que tal vez esté muriendo no es algo que Mike sepa como afrontar tras la muerte de toda su familia y menos cuando está enamorado de su jefe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Parecía un ritual entre ellos, uno del que nunca había hablado pero que ambos conocían perfectamente. Mike llegaba a la oficina de Harvey, su jefe le esperaba allí, acomodado en su sillón y sin apenas moverse, levantaba la vista y se lo quedaba mirando.

\- Llegas tarde.  
\- Me has pedido…  
\- Aun así, llegas tarde.  
Mike ocultó una sonrisa. Harvey parecía adorar ese juego, le echaba la bronca por algo que él mismo había provocado y luego volvía a lo que estaba haciendo, como si nada. Mike se sentó frente a él, le entregó los documentos que Harvey le había pedido y le habían tenido ocupado desde las seis de la mañana.

\- Johnson ha retrasado la reunión. – Dijo Harvey, dejando a un lado la carpeta que le había llevado Mike, como si ya no fuera importante, se puso en pie, se arregló la ropa y cogió su abrigo. – Me apetece comer algo. ¿Has desayunado?  
\- ¿Me has tenido trabajando desde las seis de la mañana para algo que en realidad no era necesario ahora mismo?  
\- Tenía que estar hecho y ahora puedo llevarte a desayunar.  
\- ¿llevarme? – Mike sintió que se le hinchaba el pecho de repente, eso no estaba dentro del guion no escrito entre ellos. – Lo dices como si fuera una cita.  
\- No te hagas ilusiones. Cuando tengamos una cita, notarás la diferencia. – Harvey sonrió, ese gesto canalla que dejaba a Mike sin respiración. – No, he visto tienes mal aspecto, como si no hubieras comido en días.  
La ilusión se le cayó a los pies, pero logró mantenerse tranquilo o por lo menos intentó disimular.

\- Creo que tengo un virus del estómago, anoche estuve vomitando.  
Si Harvey se preocupó de alguna forma, no lo demostró, tan solo lo miró un momento para luego dirigirse a la puerta. Mike aprovechó ese momento en el que Harvey estaba de espaldas para respirar con fuerza y calmar las horribles mariposas que siempre tomaban el control de su cuerpo.

Donna levantó la vista desde su cubículo y los vio desaparecer por el pasillo. Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de lo interesaba que había estado en ellos. Había hecho una apuesta consigo misma para ver cuando uno de los dos se decidía a dar el paso y quien sería. 

Desde que Mike había entrado a formar parte de su vida y sobretodo de la de Harvey, había visto que algo especial entre ellos y su instinto femenino le decía que sería Harvey quien seduciría a Mike, aunque también podía ser que el recién llegado se dejara seducir. Sin embargo, después de casi dos años trabajando juntos todos los días, no había ocurrido nada.

Pero su instinto no le había fallado nunca y la forma en la que Harvey siempre miraba a Mike, como ella había deseado en su momento que le mirara no dejaba hueco a la duda. Harvey Specter estaba total y absolutamente colado por su asociado y Mike… el chico no era precisamente discreto en lo que a mirarle el culo a su jefe se refería.

Sin embargo, hacía unos días ya que le veía especialmente cansado por las mañanas y pálido durante todo el día. Imaginó que Harvey le cargaba con mucho trabajo o tal vez había cogido un resfriado, pero había pasado ya un par de semanas y el muchacho tenía ojeras y en alguna que otra ocasión lo había seguido hasta el baño donde lo había escuchado vomitar. 

Estaba preocupada por él, pero Mike era lo bastante reservado como para que ella supiera que no se sentía cómo con preguntas íntimas y personales. Por eso, igual que mantenía su atención en averiguar cómo avanzaba la relación entre Harvey y Mike, también estaba atentan al estado del muchacho, dispuestas a hablar con alguien si era necesario.

*

 

Las náuseas y la fiebre le despertaron de golpe, como ya era normal. Hacía unos días ya que tenía el termómetro en la mesilla. Lo cogió en un acto reflejo y se tomó la temperatura. Unos instantes más tarde su temor se cumplió; la misma fiebre alta de la última semana, los temblores, las pesadillas. Tenía que ir al médico, por mucho que no le gustara la idea de pisar un hospital, tenía que verle un médico de una vez por todas.

Se levantó de un salto y corrió al cuarto de baño, esta vez no iba a manchar el suelo con su propio vómito. Se imaginó sacando de su estómago el desayuno que había compartido con Harvey o el sándwich que había comido a media tarde. No supo cuanto rato pasó ahí, de rodillas encaramado al retrete. Se imaginó que amanecía y él seguía ahí, imaginó que Harvey le iba a buscar y lo encontraba ahí tirado. Se lo imaginó preocupado por él e imaginó también, por los delirios de la maldita fiebre, que Harvey se lo cargaba en brazos y lo llevaba a la cama… al menos eso era un sueño bonito, dentro de lo posible.

Se dejó caer de nuevo a la cama y miró la hora en el móvil. Ya eran las cuatro de la madrugada y apenas había podido pegar ojo. Pediría el día libre, llamaría a Donna y le diría que estaba enfermo. Debería haberlo echo hacía días ya, ese maldito virus le estaba matando y ya duraba demasiado, pero si se tomaba al menos un día para estar en la cama y permanecer tranquilo, tal vez su cuerpo se sintiera mejor por si solo.

Se volvió a meter bajo la ropa de la cama, no tardó en dormirse de nuevo. Dio gracias por saber que cuando llegara la mañana se encontraría mejor y podría ir a trabajar. Harvey le había dejado unas cuantas cosas por hacer y por supuesto no le había comentado nada de su malestar por las noches. Sin embargo, la fiebre pronto le hizo caer en sueño extremadamente profundo.

Incluso delirando se imaginó en un hospital. Como odiaba esos sitios. Los médicos no habían podido salvar a sus padres tras el accidente y ningún médico había evitado la muerte de su abuela. Sabía que tenía porque hacerlo, pero no podía evitar culpar a los médicos por haberse quedado solo en el mundo.

Ahora, en sueños, se encontraba frente a un hombre con bata blanca. No dudó que se trataba de un médico, alguien frío con mirada dura y que le observaba de arriba abajo, se acercaba a él y ponía un sobre delante de él. Le temblaban las manos, tal vez eso no era parte del sueño, pero no sabía diferenciar el sueño de la realidad.

Cogió el sobre, el médico no había dicho una sola palabra y se había vuelto a sentar sobre un escritorio que acababa de aparecer en la nada. miró el papel blanco, le dio la vuelta para abrirlo, pero por algún motivo que no entendía, n le hacía falta mirar dentro para saber lo que estaba escrito. Aún así tuvo que asegurarse. No estaba equivocado.

“Michael Ross.  
Tiempo que le queda de vida: 2 meses.  
Gente que llorara su muerte: Un par con suerte.  
Cosas pendientes: Harvey.”


	2. Chapter 2

Mike limpió el vapor que se había acumulado en el espejo del baño y se miró. No tenía buen aspecto, ni siquiera la ducha caliente le había hecho sentir mejor. Estaba pálido, no es que normalmente tuviera pintas de haber tomado mucho el sol, pero ahora parecía un verdadero muerto viviente, como en las películas.

Tras vomitar la noche anterior se había vuelto a acostar, pero las pesadillas y un sueño demasiado pesado, apenas le habían permitido descansar. Tenía que comer algo ahora, pero la sola idea de meter algún alimento en su estómago, no le hacía sentir en absoluto mejor, sino que casi le hacía vomitar otra vez.

Así que decidió vestirse y marcharse al trabajo. Antes de salir de casa, miró la bicicleta. Preferiría coger el metro por un día, pero tardaría demasiado en llegar y no se sentía con fuerzas para meterse en un vagón repleto de gente, con olores demasiado humanos a su alrededor, como para no terminar vomitando de nuevo. 

Muy a su pesar, cogió la bicicleta y se puso en marcha. Nunca creyó que le costaría tanto pedalear, más parecía que estuviera montado encima de la piedra más pesada del mundo. Sin saber como, logró llegar al trabajo, aparcó la bicicleta y sintió que perdía el equilibrio al poner un pie en el suelo. Era extraño como había sido capaz de llegar hasta allí y ahora sentía que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor.

Respiró hondo se cargó la bicicleta al hombro y entró en el edificio. Se apoyó en la pared del ascensor en cuanto las puertas se cerraron y agradeció esos segundos en silencio y en soledad para poder serenarse un poco. Tenía el estómago revuelto y temió volver a vomitar. Se contuvo, aunque ya podía notar que empezaba a sudar, se llevó la mano a la frente; tenía fiebre. 

Podría llamar a Donna, decirle que estaba enfermo y volver a casa, podría meterse de nuevo en la cama. Pero entonces Harvey preguntaría, le conocía lo bastante como para saber que se plantaría en la puerta de su apartamento para saber que era lo que le ocurría. Lo cierto era que eso le gustaría, pero también era cierto, que no sabría que decirle.

Así que se quedó donde estaba. 

Cuando se abrieron las puertas, la luz de la oficina parecía más potente de lo normal. Supuso que se estaba volviendo paranoico, así que intentó no prestarle mucha atención a esto y caminó hacia su cubículo y tras deshacerse por fin, de la bicicleta se dejó caer en su sitio.

Miró el reloj, sorprendentemente, había llegado a tiempo, pero ya tenía el escritorio hasta arriba de trabajo; una importante montaña que le había dejado Louis para revisar y seguramente no tardaría en aparecer en sala pidiendo a todos los asociados que tuvieran el trabajo terminado antes del mediodía.

Al otro lado estaba la información del nuevo caso en el que estaba Harvey. No eran más que un par de carpetas y en comparación con lo que estaba acostumbrado a tener entre manos, no tardaría mucho en echarle un vistazo… en día normal, siempre y cuando no notara que su cuerpo estaba a punto de revelarse contra él.

Respiró profundamente una vez más y cogió el primer paquete de documentos de Harvey, lo abrió y leyó con rapidez para ver de que se trataba. Una gran empresa, estafa, dinero que había desaparecido, más de lo mismo. Sonrió, al menos no tardarían en solucionarlo, se lo quitaría de encima y podría ponerse a trabajar en lo que le había encargado Louis.

Escuchó los pasos, los reconoció sin tener que mirar y esperó a tenerlo delante para levantar la vista y ver a Harvey delante de su cubículo.

\- Cuando te llamo al móvil espero que me respondas y cuando Donna te deja un mensaje para que acudas a mi despacho, espero verte allí y no tener que venir a buscar hasta aquí.  
\- Lo siento… - Mike cogió el móvil y lo comprobó, dos mensajes de voz que no había escuchado. – Mierda lo siento. – Repitió de nuevo, más avergonzado que preocupado.  
\- Tienes mala cara ¿te encuentras bien?  
Volvió a levantar la mirada y una vez más se mareó. No tuvo más remedio que cerrar los ojos durante un segundo para lograr así que su estómago dejara de dar saltos.  
\- ¿Te encuentras tú bien cuando eras un asociado, con dos jefes, cincuenta informes que corregir, otros tantos que investigar y un miembro senior del bufete pegado al culo esperando que todo estuviera hecho para el día anterior? – Harvey no contestó, tan solo se lo quedó mirando y si no le conociera tan bien, seguramente no se hubiera percatado del apenas perceptible cambio de gesto, que denotaba preocupación y malestar. – Joder, perdona. No he dormido bien y me vuelvo algo parecido a un gremlin cuando pego ojo.  
\- Vamos.

Harvey se dio media vuelta y sin decir nada más, se encaminó de nuevo hacia la puerta. Mike se puso en pie todo lo rápido que pudo, cogió la bolsa, que no había llegado a abrir, se la colgó en bandolera y caminó junto a Harvey hasta el ascensor.

\- ¿Dónde vamos?  
\- No puedo mandarte a casa a dormir, pero si puedo llevarte a desayunar. Seguro que eso te hace sentir mejor.  
\- Un momento. – Dijo Mike sonriendo mientras la puertas del ascensor se cerraban delante de ellos. - ¿Te estás preocupando por mi?   
\- Necesito que estés bien, tenemos un caso grande entre manos y necesito que estés despierto y no muerdas la mano a la abogada del otro lado cuando te de algún documento.

Mike sonrió, trató de bien que le hacía sentir y mucho que le gustaba aquella forma tan especia que Harvey tenía para hacerle sentir mejor. Harvey Specter no era una persona sensible, al menos no en lo que se refería a mostrarlo abiertamente. Pero Mike había aprendido a entender lo que realmente quería demostrar cuando decía algo.

Harvey creía ser bueno en ocultar sus sentimientos, pero aquel que realmente se hubiera acercado a él y se hubiera molestado en ver más allá de la fachada del abogado seguro de si mismo y el hombre que parecía no tener escrúpulos, sus ojos siempre mostraban la verdad y tenían un brillo especial cuando se preocupaba por alguien, miraba fijamente cuando quería descubrir lo que iba mal y tensaba las manos contra la mesa cuando sabía que alguien le mentía.

Caminaron en silencio hasta el mismo puesto de pretzels y beagels de todos los días. El vendedor, un hombre que ya rondaba los sesenta años y de aspecto latinoamericano que nunc a había aprendido correctamente el inglés le entregó a Harvey lo que quería sin que tuviera que pedírselo.

\- Lo mismo para mi amigo. – Dijo entregándole al hombre un billete de veinte. – Y un café bien caliente para llevar.  
\- No sabía que tomaras café en la calle. Me pareces más de los que solo lo beben en taza de porcelana.  
\- Es para ti, idiota. Si pudieras verte, parece que no hayas dormido en cuatro días. – Contestó Harvey con un tono que más parecía una buena colleja.- Ya te lo he dicho, necesito que tengas los cinco sentidos al cien por cien cuando volvamos a la oficina.

Desde luego, Harvey no era la persona conocido en su vida, pero desde el momento en que se habían conocido, siempre estaba cuidando de él.

Regresaron a la oficina; a duras penas y de mala gana, Mike terminó comiéndose en pretzel, sobretodo para evitar que Harvey le preguntara de nuevo que le ocurría y no saber que respuesta dar. No tardó en darse cuenta que no le había sentado nada bien, agradeció que Harvey le dejara de nuevo en su mesa porque tenía una llamada importante y corrió al cuarto de baño.

Se aseguró de que no hubiera nada, lo último que le faltaba era que alguien le encontrara allí vomitando y cuando hubo comprobado que las cabina estaban vacías, se metió en la primera y como ya estaba siendo costumbre durante las últimas noches se abrazó al retrete para vomitar.

Sin saber cuanto tiempo había pasado, salió de la cabina y se encaminó con paso vacilante hasta el lavabo. Harvey tenía razón, tenía un aspecto mucho peor que el que había tenido al levantarse. Abrió el grifo de agua fría, se mojó la mano y la pasó por la nuca para refrescarse. No sabía cuanto más tiempo podía aguantar en ese estado sin ir al médico, pero su terror a un hospital era mucho más fuerte que su malestar… todavía.

Repitió el gesto dos o tres veces más, hasta que la última sintió algo extraño en su nuca. Se incorporó y se miró al espejo; no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento, pero había un bulto extraño, algo que sobresalía. No le hacía daño, pero le aterró la idea de lo que eso podía significar.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?  
La voz de Rachel le cogió por sorpresa y le hizo dar un respingo, retroceder unos pasos y alejarse del lavabo.  
\- Necesitaba ir al baño.  
\- ¿Necesitabas ir al baño de mujeres?  
Miró a su alrededor. Estaba tan desesperado por vomitar que no se había dado cuenta de donde entraba. Lanzó un suspiro resignado y dejó caer los hombros.  
\- No creas no que no me he dado cuenta. – Dijo Rachel caminando hacia él. – Se como miras a Harvey y te tiene loco no conseguir que se te fije en ti. – Mike abrió los ojos de par, pero se mantuvo en silencio. – Lo has conseguido todo en los últimos meses, terminar la carrera, entrar en Pearson & Hartman, trabajar con alguien como Harvey. Pero no consigues lo que más quieres.  
\- Rachel…  
Su amiga se echó a reír y puso una mano sobre su pecho.  
\- No me mires como si te hubiera descubierto que no existe Santa Claus. Se te nota mucho y a él no se le da mucho mejor. Pero no te preocupes no le diré nada.  
\- Rachel. – Necesitaba hablar con alguien y ya que Harvey no era su mejor opción y Donna no tardaría en decírselo, pensó que tal vez Rachel, con todo lo que había pasado entre ellos desde que la conocía, sería una buena solución. - ¿Tienes cinco minutos?  
\- ¿Va todo bien? ¿Ha pasado algo con Harvey?  
\- Por extraño que parezca, no todo en mi vida tiene que ver con Harvey. – De nuevo el mal humor. – Lo siento.   
\- Vamos, te invito a un café.  
\- ¡No! – Por nada del mundo quería volverá vomitar. – Vamos a tomar un poco de aire fresco, lo necesito. 

Salieron a la terraza, a cada dos pasos que daba, Mike se dio la vuelta para asegurarse que Harvey no apareciera, escuchara lo que tenía que decir o viera que le estaba escondiendo algo. Cerró la puerta cuando los dos estuvieron fuera y se tomó un momento para respirar el aire fresco de la mañana. 

Cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos, Rachel lo estaba mirando y la expresión juguetona de diez minutos anes había desaparecido, para dejar paso a una mirada preocupada.

\- Hace unos días… unas noches para ser más exactos, que me despierto con fiebre y necesito vomitar. No duermo bien y sufro de pesadillas recurrentes. No hay muchos que lo sepan, tan solo mi abuela y Trevor, pero tengo pánico a los hospitales. El accidente de mis padres, despertar en una cama de hospital y saber que mis padres habían muerto… no quiero pisar un hospital, pero hacía días que no me encuentro bien y para colmo, antes de que tu entraras en el baño, - Tragó saliva con fuerza, respiró profundamente y se preparó para decir aquello en voz alta. – Me encontré un bulto en la nuca.  
\- Mike…  
\- Llevo casi tres días pensando en ir al médico y no he podido porque soy un cobarde. – Notó que las manos le temblaban, así que las apretó con fuerza.  
\- Vamos entonces.  
\- ¿Vamos a dónde?  
\- Necesitas que alguien te empuje para ir al hospital, así que tendré el placer de hacerlo yo.


	3. Chapter 3

No estaba seguro si aquella camilla le resultaba incómoda o no. Podría decirse que había ido obligado al hospital porque Rachel se había empeñado en ir. Si hubiera sido por él, Mike habría dejado pasar más tiempo, con la esperanza de que las nauseas, la fiebre o cualquier cosa que no estaba bien en su interior, pasara por si solo. No quería ir al hospital, odiaba los hospitales, más de lo que odiaba tener a Louis detrás de él buscando alguna excusa para joderle. Odiaba los hospitales más de lo que odiaba la idea de volver a ver a Trevor. Odiaba los hospitales más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo y odiaba también la certeza de que no le quedaba más opción que ir al hospital, dejar que los médicos le hicieran las pruebas necesarias y esperar a los resultados para estar seguro que no había nada fuera de lo normal con su salud.

Sin embargo, ahora temía que en realidad si que le ocurriera algo malo, que en realidad, todos los síntomas que había estado sintiendo aquellos últimos días fueran el aviso de su propio cuerpo para decirle que algo iba realmente mal en su interior. 

Miró el reloj, la enfermera se había ido cinco minutos antes. Le había dicho que iba a buscar al médico, pero por el momento nadie había aparecido en aquella habitación. Se tomó un momento para mirar a su alrededor. Uno de los motivos por los que no le gustaban los hospitales, era la falta de personalidad de la consultas; paredes blancas, los mismos posters en todas, libros de medicina y cuando finalmente aparecía el médico, siempre parecía la misma persona, un hombre de unos cincuenta, con aspecto serio, bonachón en ocasiones, con la bata medio abierta, el estetoscopio colgando del cuello y la mirada puesta en el paciente esperando que fuera él quien le dijera lo que le ocurría. Le hizo gracia ese pensamiento, la idea de que en cierta forma los médicos y los abogados se parecían más de lo que había pensado nunca.

\- Todo saldrá bien. Seguro que solo tienes un poco de anemia. - Mike se volvió hacia Rachel. La enfermera le había dicho que esperara fuera, pero tras la mirada de cachorro aterrado, ella había preferido quedarse con él y acompañarlo. - Has estado trabajando más de la cuenta estas semanas. Harvey no hace más que darte más y más encargos y no se preocupa por ti.  
\- Eso no es cierto, te puedo asegurar que Harvey se preocupa mucho por mi, mucho más de lo que podrías pensar. - Mike sonrió. Si Rachel supiera todo lo que Harvey había hecho por él desde el momento en que lo había contratado... No se podía imaginar nadie capaz de hacer nada semejante, arriesgar su propio trabajo, incluso bajo la posiblidad de ir la cárcel si se descubría la verdad. No, Rachel no sabía nada.  
\- Entonces, me reafirmo en que deberías haberle dicho a Harvey que estabas aquí en lugar de poner excusas. ¿Y si te descubre?  
\- Tu misma lo has dicho. - Mike se encogió de hombros y amplió la sonrisa, intentando autoconvencerse de su propia historia. - Seguramente no será más que un poco de anemia. Si es así, le pediré una semana libre, un par de días serán suficientes seguramente y luego estaré como nuevo.

Rachel no tuvo tiempo de decir nada. La puerta de la consulta se abrió y un médico entró. En realidad era un mujer, mucho más joven de lo que Mike hubiera esperado, probablemente acababa de terminar la carrera y le habían dado un caso fácil. Ese pensameinto le hizo sentir ligeramente mejor, si era lo bastante joven para no tener experiencia en casos difíciles, entonces el suyo no sería realmente grave. La chica era bonita, morena, con una melena rizada recogida demasiado rápido como para haber tenido mucho tiempo libre aquel día. Se le veía cansada, Mike volvió a repetirse que los abogaos y los médicos se parecían mucho, seguramente llevaba más horas de las que esperaba trabajando y se habia tomado unos cuantos cafés más de los que a ella le gustaba.

\- ¿Michael Ross? - La voz tranquila de la chica llamó su atención y lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Asintió y se mantuvo en silencnio esperando que la doctora siguera hablando. - Soy la doctora Chase, Margaret Chase y la enfermera me ha comentado como se sentía. Me ha dicho también que le tomado una muestra de sangre y me ha dado los resultados. - Mike siguió en silencio, como si se hubiera quedado afónico de pronto, sin palabras. Estaba nervioso, peor de lo que había estado la primera vez que había falsificado un examen, mucho peor de lo que había estado en el Chilton cuando le perseguía la policía y Harvey le encontró con un maletín lleno de droga. Esto era completamente distinto; mucho peor. - Afortunadamente las cosas ahora son mucho más rápidas de lo que eran hace unos pocos años y ya tengo los resultados, por eso he tardado un poco más en venir.  
\- Porque ha visto que algo va bien. ¿Verdad? - Saltó de pronto Mike sin poder evitarlo. Se puso tenso, pero guardó de nuevo silencio al sentir la mano de Rachel apretando la suya para tranquilizarlo.  
\- Siento haberle alarmado, pero me gusta estar segura de lo que voy a decirle a un paciente antes de hacerlo. - Esta vez, Mike no contestó, por mucho qu quería gritarle para que le dijear de una vez que era lo que le ocurría. - Tus análisis no han demostrado mucho, excepto que tienes el ácido úrico ligeramente alto y un par de cosas que habría que tener en cuenta, pero desde luego nada que tenga relación con las nauseas y la fiebre por las noches.

Como abogado, Mike sabía interpretar los gestos de la gente, cuando ocultaban algo o cuando buscaban una forma menos mala de decir algo. Su doctora tenía exactamente esa expresión. Estaba pensando rápido, pero todavía no había encontrado la forma de ser sincera.

\- Si es cierto, que podrían ser muchas cosas, teniendo en cuenta te encuentras mal desde hace días y por como te veo, descarto ya cualqiuer tipo de virus o resfriado.   
\- ¿Entonces? Doctora, siento interrumpirle y siento ser grosero o que mi tono de voz suene mal, pero tengo un pequeño problema con los hospitales y lo único que quiero ahora es marcharme de aquí lo antes posible. ¿Podría decirme ya que es lo que me sucede, o cree que me sucede, recetarme algo y permitir que me marche?  
\- Podría decirte que es lo que creo que tienes, Mike. ¿Puedo llamarte Mike?  
\- Vas a darme una mala noticia y quieres que suene como si me lo estuviear diciendo una buena amiga.

La doctora sonrió, seguramente no había tenido como pacientes muchos abogados y desde luego no uno que trabajaba con Harvey Specter. 

\- Prefiero tutearte porque creo tener como mucho un par de años más que tu y me resulta raro hablar de a usted alguien que podría haber estudiado conmigo. - Dejó la carpeta con los resultados de Mike sobre su mesa y cruzó las manos sin apartar la mirada de él. En cierto modo le recordó a un versión joven de Jessica. - En segundo lugar, entiendo que no quieres que nos andemos con rodeos, así que te seré sincera. No puedo decirte que es lo que te ocurre, porque en realidad, no lo se. Pueden ser muchas cosas, algunas bastante serias, es cierto, pero también puede ser algo tan poco serio como una anemia.  
\- ¿Qué debemos hacer entonces para poder saberlo?  
\- Necesito descartar todas las posibilidades. Para eso tendremos que hacer un par de pruebas más y sobretodo. - Se puso en pie y caminó hasta Mike y se colocó a su espalda. La poca tranquilidad que le había dado algiuen que le hablaba de una forma tan franca, se fue en cuanto la doctora, puso la mano sobre el extraño bulto que se había encontrado en la nuca. - Me gustaría extraer un poco de tejido de esto. Probablemente no será más que un poco de grasa acumalada. Pero quiero estar segura.  
\- ¿Y cuando haremos estas pruebas?  
\- Tienes suerte de tener un seguro médico privado. Si quieres podemos hacerlas entre hoy y mañana.

\- o -

\- ¿Quieres pedirte la tarde y mañana libres?

Harvey se levanto de su sillón y caminó hasta la puerta, de la que había pasado Mike.

\- Se trata de mi seguro médico, me han llamado, hay no se que problema y necesitan verme. 

Mike sabía que mentir a Harvey no era algo fácil y si su jefe descubría que le estaba escondiendo algo, haría todo lo necesario para decubrirle y cuando lo hubiera hecho... No tenía tiempo, ni ganas para eso. No se encontraba bien, volvía a sentir nauseas y aunque no se tomara la temperatura ya sabía que teniá fiebre de nuevo. Para colmo estaba nervioso, le dolía el estómago y casi le temblaban las piernas. Rachel ya había hecho mucho acompañándole a esa primera visita y le había reconfortado, pero no podía tomarse más horas libres sin levantar sospechas, sin que Louis le preguntara que estaba ocurriendo. Así que ahora, tenía que ir solo de nuevo al hospital, hacerse una maldita biópsia del extraño bulto y un par más de pruebas que le había pedido la doctora, como si en realidad ya supiera lo que le ocurría pero quería estar totalmente segura.

\- Ve, en realidad no tenemos ningún caso importante entre manos ahora mismo y creo que podré sobrevivir sin tí las próximas veinticuatro horas. - Le contestó Harvey.

Lo salir, no le hacía falta preguntarle más para ver que se movía con la espalda tensa y las manos estaba apretadas dentro de los bolsillo del pantalón. MIke creía que podía engañarle, creía que podía ocutarle cosas así como así, sobretodo cuando se trataba de él. Intentó averiguarlo mientras salía de su despacho y se acercaba al cubículo de Donna, sin apartar la mirada de la figura del muchacho que se alejaba de vuelta a su mesa de trabajo.

\- Necesito que averigües donde irá Mike esta tarde y mañana.  
\- ¿Crees que te oculta algo? - Le preguntó Donna extrañada.  
\- Sé que me oculta algo. No se trata de eso. El problema es que le preocupa algo desde hace días, está my raro. ¿No lo has notado? Está pálido, tiene ojeras y se le ve nervioso, no presta la atención que debe a lo que digo y...   
\- Harvey Specter preocupado por su asociado. Eso no es algo que se ve todos los días.

Harvey le asesinó con la mirada, pero no dijo nada. ¿Como iba a hacerlo? ¿Como negarle que en efecto estaba preocupado por Mike, que le preocupaba que el muchacho no le hubiera dicho nada sobre su extraño comportamiento de los últimos días? Si se trataba de nuevo de Trevor, si Louis le había dicho o hecho algo. Tal vez no había superado todavía la muerte de su abuela seis meses antes. Era posible que Jessica le estuviera presionando con revelar su secreto o despedirle. Incluso él, Harvey, podía ser el problema. Tal vez era él quien le presionaba demasiado, quien no estaba teniendo cuidado, Mike se había dado cuenta que su jefe estaba interesado en él y el muchacho no sabía como decirle que no quería nada sin tener miedo a las consecuencias.

Podían ser muchas cosas, pero Mike no le había dado a entender nada en concreto. Por eso, ya se había pasado por la cabeza un par de días, cuando MIke había vuelto al llegar tarde al trabajo, por tercer día consecutivo, ponerle un detective privado y saber lo que le ocultaba. Tenía gente de confianza para hacerlo. Pero cuando lo pensó mejor, si Mike se enteraba, entonces perdería cualquier oportunidad que pudiera tener con él.

\- ¿Podrás ayudarme?  
\- ¿Alguna vez me has pedido algo y no he podido ayudarte? - Preguntó Donna ofendida. - Dime que es lo que sabes hasta ahora.  
\- No mucho más de lo que te he dicho ya. Su aspecto es horrible, no creo que duerma mucho por las noches y...  
\- ¿No crees que pueda tener novia... o novio?  
\- ¿Mike? - Harvey miró la figura de Mike que todavía era visible al final del pasillo. - Le hago trabajar demasiado, no creo que tuviera tiempo.  
\- Lo se, me he dado cuenta como eres todo discreto para poder tenerlo cerca de tí, lejos de Louis y sobretodo Rachel. Tienes suerte que Mike sea un hombre y no se de cuenta de tu juego. Pero tal vez sea el momento ya de que seas sincero con él.  
\- Lo seré, cuando él lo sea conmigo y me diga lo que le pasa. Si está con alguien, me ahorrará decirle nada, si se trata de otra cosa, le patearé el culo por no haber confiado en mi y no decírmelo.

Regresó a su despacho, una vez que Mike desapareció cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron tras él; ahora era Donna quien lo observaba a él, quien quería patearle el culo por estúpido juego que tenía desde haces. Si le dijera a Mike lo que sentía por él, si le invitara a cenar o simplemente lo sujetara y le diera un beso, las cosas serían mucho más sencillas para los dos.


	4. Chapter 4

Harvey lo había decidido. Donna todavía no le había dicho nada sobre Mike, pero había tenido de sobras aquella noche en la que no había podido pegar ojo para pensar. Mike le gustaba desde el primer momento en que había puesto sus ojos sobre él. Se trataba de algo que no podía controlar, que no quería controlar en realidad. No lo reconocería delante de nadie, ni siquiera si se lo preguntaba Donna, pero lo cierto era que Mike Ross le volvía loco. No se sentía como adolescente ni nada parecido; no sentía mariposas en el estómago y no imaginaba el corazón saltándole fuera del pecho cuando lo tenía delante… al menos no de una forma tan literal. Lo que si que sentía cuando tenía a Mike delante, era la necesidad, apenas controlada, de agarrarle y no dejarle escapar nunca; tumbarle sobre su mesa y follarle hasta que sus cuerpos no dieran más de si. Quería marcarle, que todos supieran que Mike era suyo y que nadie podía mirarle o tocarle con deseo porque ahora le pertenecía. Pero tampoco lo haría así, Mike no era de ese tipo de hombre. No era la primera vez que tenía una aventura con alguien que le gustaba el sexo a escondidas, no sería la primera vez que tenía alguien escondido bajo su escritorio, cuando se había tenido que quedar a trabajar hasta altas horas de la noche, para desahogarse. Pero no, definitivamente, Mike no era así y seguramente saldría corriendo si le proponía ese tipo de relación. Mike buscaba algo diferente. Nunca habían hablado del tema, las cuestiones personales quedaban al margen de su relación con Mike. Sin embargo, casi desde el principio había conseguido comprender a Mike sin que su asociado hablara apenas. Lo único que ahora realmente desconocía era su Mike estaba con alguien o no. Tendría que arriesgarse, quería arriesgarse, al menos así descubriría si tenía alguna oportunidad con Mike o si por el contrario, había llegado demasiado rápido. \- Cena para dos en el Masa. – Harvey se dio la vuelta, Dana Scott una antigua relación muy complicada, actual compañera de bufete, había entrado en su despacho sin que se diera cuenta y estaba cotilleando en su mesa, - ¿Pretendes reconquistarme o es otra la afortunada?  
\- Hace mucho que quedo claro que tú y yo somos buenos en la cama, pero no podemos tener una relación – Contestó Harvey sin mirarle. Que fuera Scottie la que rompiera con él, nunca le había sentado del todo bien. Y para tu información no hay ninguna afortunada.  
\- Entonces es Mike, estás planeando una cita con Mike.  
Harvey se incorporó de golpe y la miró sin decir nada durante un momento. Ya se imaginaba que Donna sabía lo que sentía por Mike. No habían hablado del tema, pero su secretaria era lo bastante buena como para que algo así no le pasara desapercibido. Lo que no se esperaba, era que alguien como Scottie se hubiera percatado también. \- No estoy planeando nada con Mike.  
\- Pero quieres llevarle a cenar. – Scottie puso una mano sobre el brazo de Harvey. - ¿Por qué te empeñas en negarlo? Lo has arriesgado todo por él, no creo que eso lo hicieras por cualquiera. Harvey no contestó, no hizo falta. Scottie salió del despacho y le dejó solo. Harvey se quedó mirando la tarjeta de visita del restaurante. Sonrió, pensando lo estúpido que resultaba aquello, que ese no era el tipo de relación que tenía con Mike. Se imaginó que Mike se echaba a reír cuando le invitaba a cenar, que no entendía lo que realmente quería o que se lo tomaba mal por pensar que Harvey quería aprovecharse de que era su jefe. Decidió llamarle, tal vez después de todo, Mike tenía planes para la noche. Hizo la marcación rápida, Mike era el uno, sin embargo, le salió el buzón de voz. Dejó el móvil en su mesa y se pasó la mano por el cabello en un gesto nervioso. Quería hablar con Mike ya.

*

Al atravesar las puertas del hospital, Mike comenzó a caminar. No sabía donde ir o que hacer. Únicamente quería estar solo, para pensar, para poner en orden las ideas y recapacitar sobre lo que le había dicho la doctora, se detuvo al llegar a un pequeño parque y se sentó en el primer banco que encontró. La tarde se estaba volviendo fresca, pero no sintió nada, ni el aire que le daba en la cara, ni la falta de ropa de abrigo. Nada importaba, todo le daba igual.

\- Las pruebas no han salido bien. – Le dijo la doctora, más seria que la última vez que se habían visto. No hacía falta que dijera que dijera mucho para que Mike entendiera que no le iba a dar buenas noticias. – Quería estar segura con la biopsia del tejido que tomamos.  
\- ¿Recuerda lo que le dije el otro día de que no me gustaban mucho los hospitales?  
\- Lo siento, no me andaré con más rodeos. Michael.  
\- Mike, por favor. – No es que lo hiciera más fácil pero nunca le había gustado que nadie que no fuera su abuela y ahora que ella no estaba, nadie más podía hacerlo.  
\- Mike. Todavía tenemos que hacer algunas pruebas más, pero por el momento estoy bastante segura del resultado y sería bueno que empezáramos a tratarte cuanto antes. – Mike guardó silencio, no podía decir nada, en cierta forma ya sabía lo que la doctora le iba a decir, como si su cuerpo se lo estuviera diciendo desde hacía días. – Gracias al malestar que sientes, hemos podido diagnosticarte ahora un linfoma de Hodgkins.  
\- ¿Cancer? ¿Tengo que sentirme afortunado?  
\- Un tipo de cáncer sí. – Mike supuso que la palidez de su rostro era más que visible, porque la doctora no le dejó decir nada y continuó hablando. – Se que no suena bien, peo si, has tenido suerte, porque hemos diagnosticado el cáncer a tiempo, está en los primeros estados, cuando más fácil de tratar resulta.  
Apenas fue capaz de escuchar nada más. La doctora habló del tratamiento, le dijo que tenía muchas posibilidades de que todo saliera bien. Le dijo que tal vez pudieran hacer el tratamiento sin operar. Dijo muchas cosas, pero Mike tenía la mente en otra parte.

Había perdido a su abuela por un resfriado mal curado, sus padres habían fallecido en un accidente de coche por un conductor borracho, no era su momento, tampoco el de su abuela, era una mujer fuerte y de haber tenido más cuidado, todavía estaría con vida.

Sin embargo, una parte de él se alegraba de que su abuela no lo viera ahora, no estuviera allí para saber que su único nieto tenía cáncer, podía morir por las células de su cuerpo habían decidido revelarse contra él.

Estaba solo, nadie escondería el sufrimiento por él. 

Sentado en el banco del parque, sacó el móvil del bolsillo. La doctora le había preparado una nueva cita con uno de los mejores oncólogos de la ciudad y tenía que recordarlo. La apuntó en su agenda y se dio cuenta que Harvey le había llamado.

No le devolvió la llamada, no sabía que decir, como explicarle porque no podía ir al trabajo aquella tarde, porque no se sentía con fuerzas. no podía escuchar su voz y actuar como si nada, pero tampoco podía decirle simplemente que estaba enfermo, que podía tener una enfermedad mortal.

Decidió marcharse a casa, pero antes pasó por su proveedor de siempre, necesitaba un poco de maria, la suficiente para calmarse. Le hacía gracia pensar que en algún momento su médico le recomendaría fumar marihuana para pasar los efectos del cancer, entonces podría comprarlo de forma legal.

También compró alcohol, varias botellas, ni siquiera miró lo que cogía, tan solo necesitaba algo para olvidar. Se encerró en casa, tenía ya la siguiente cita con el médico, entonces su vida terminaría de derrumbarse; hasta entonces tendría que encontrar las fuerzas para ir al día siguiente al trabajo, ver a Harvey y simular que todo estaba bien, porque Harvey no podía saberlo.

*

Tras mandarle cinco mensajes de texto y otros tantos de voz y no obtener respuesta. Harvey decidió ir directamente a casa de Mike, después de anular la reserva en el restaurante y averiguar el motivo de su ausencia. Había pedido la tarde libre en la oficina, eso era cierto, pero no le había dicho nada directamente a él.

Llamó tres veces al timbre y cuando ya pensaba que nadie le iba a contestar y estaba a punto de preocuparse, Mike abrió la puerta. Estaba de tan mal humor y llevaba tanto rato pensado que decirle que ni siquiera se detuvo un momento a mirarle y fijarse en su aspecto, antes de echarle la bronca.

\- Ah sí que te has tomado la tarde libre sin decirme nada. Se te está empezando a subir la a cabeza el trato especial que te doy al trabajar conmigo.

Por mucho que Mike intentó impedirlo, entró en el apartamento y se dio cuenta que parecía haber pasado un huracán por ahí.

\- Tienes razón, lo siento. Me ha surgido algo…  
\- ¿Qué coño ha pasado aquí?  
\- ¿Es hoy el día en el que echas la bronca por todo?

Harvey se dio la vuelta, se lo quedó mirando, había raro con Mike; le estaba ocultando algo, pero no sabía lo que era. Había descartado ya la posibilidad de que Mike estuviera con alguien; ya sabía que no se veía con nadie del bufete y no tenía tiempo para salir con alguien de fuera. Donna ya le había dicho Louis no le agobiaba con trabajo últimamente y había pasado ya el tiempo suficiente para que Mike superara la muerte de su abuela. Pero había algo más, lo leía en sus ojos, hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta, pero su mirada estaba apagada, sin vida. Los hombros caídos, apoyado contra la pared y con un tono de voz que más parecía de un autómata que de una persona. 

Le miró a los ojos, esperó un momento, pero Mike no le dijo nada. Se quedó ahí parado.

\- ¿Se puede saber que pasa contigo?  
\- Harvey Specter preocupándose por alguien que no sea el mismo… - Mike lanzó una amarga carcajada. – Creía que solo te interesabas tanto cuando se trataba de un cliente y se movía mucho dinero.  
\- Es una buena imitación mía, Mike, pero se que hay algo más, que no quieres decirme. – Harvey se acercó a él, Mike no se movió, no se separó de la pared y no dejó de mirarle a los ojos, como si así creyera que podía engañarle. – Te conozco mejor de lo que piensas y después de todo pensaba que habías entendido que quiero ayudarte.  
\- Lo se Harvey. – Sonaba cansado, hecho polvo en realidad. – Siento lo de esta tarde, ¿vale? Mañana estaré a primera hora en la oficina.

Harvey todavía mantuvo la mirada fija en él un momento más, deseaba tanto ayudarle o por lo menos saber que era lo que había colocado una enorme losa sobre sus hombros. Pero Mike era testarudo como pocas personas que conocía y no hizo ademán de decirle nada y tan solo esperó a que se marchara para moverse y cerrar la puerta en cuanto Harvey salió de su apartamento


	5. Chapter 5

Mike empezaba a odiar el móvil. En los últimos tres días los únicos mensajes y llamadas que había recibido eran del hospital. Ya tenía tres citas, una para hacerse unos nuevos análisis, otra para concretar con la doctora como y cuando debían comenzar el tratamiento y un par más desde el departamento de oncología recomendándole una lista de buenos psicólogos para ayudarle a sobrellevar todo aquello.

Harvey no se había vuelto a poner en contacto con él fuera de las horas de trabajo y cuando estaban juntos, en la oficina o trabajando en un caso, Mike podía notar la tensión que había entre los dos y la sequedad con la que se comportaba ahora.

Apenas le miraba a los ojos, no le consultaba nada y cuando le mandaba hacer algo; lo quería automáticamente. Se había convertido en un jefe más exigente y apremiante que el propio Louis. Además tanto trabajo, junto con los nervios de la enfermedad recién descubierta, las pocas horas que conseguía dormir cada noche y el malestar de estómago que apenas le permitía comer nada, le estaban dejando un poco más exhausto cada día.

Un nuevo mensaje llegado a su teléfono hizo que apartara la mirada del ordenador y colgara el teléfono. Llevaba casi una hora intentando hablar con la secretaria de un testigo al que Harvey quería interrogar. Estaba esperando que le dieran cita en el hospital para volver a hacer un análisis de su sangre y como si no tuviera nada importante que hacer con su vida, le citaba para una hora más tarde.

Pensó en hablar con Harvey, decirle que tenía una cita urgente y que tenía que ausentarse, sin embargo, tal y como estaban las cosas entre ellos; Harvey no le daría unas horas libres sin que le dijera lo que le ocurría y puesto que todavía no se había atrevido a hablar del tema, ni siquiera con Rachel… no tenía fuerzas para hablarlo con Harvey… sobretodo con Harvey.

Por eso, fue directamente al despacho de Jessica, aprovechando que Harvey había entrado en una reunión con el cliente y le había pedido a Mike que hiciera una búsqueda sobre la empresa a la que iban a denunciar. Tenía tiempo, era lo bueno de ser extremadamente veloz leyendo.

Antes de llamar a la puerta, Jessica le dijo que pasara. Cerró la puerta, no quería que nadie escuchara aquella conversación que ya le costaba bastante tener con una sola persona.

\- ¿A que debo esta visita señor Ross? ¿Ha vuelto a comprometer la integridad del bufete?  
Mike sonrió, por una vez no se trataba de la firma y lo cierto era que sí, había alguien en problemas; no el bufete sino él.  
\- Es algo personal  
\- ¿Y no es Harvey el primero y único en enterarse? – Mike no contestó, estar ahí de pie, ya era bastante respuesta y le daba tiempo para pensar en que responder a continuación. – Supongo entonces que se trata de algo serio.  
\- Lo es y Harvey no sabe nada. – Jessica fue la que guardó silencio en ese momento y esperó. – Necesito la tarde libre y es posible que necesite estar ausente durante las siguientes semanas.  
\- ¿Puede compartir conmigo el motivo de esta necesidad?

Mike respiró profundamente, tragó saliva y mantuvo la mirada fija en el suelo un momento. Empezaba a sentirse mareado; la sola idea de pronunciar las siguientes palabras le ponía enfermo. Rachel le había pillado vomitando en el baño, no había tenido más remedio que contarle lo que le ocurría, pero nadie más lo sabía, era su secreto, su debilidad, su enfermedad. Apretó las manos al notar que comenzaban a temblarle, no sabía si era cosa de los nervios de su malestar, pero intentó ocultarlo.

\- Hoy comienzo un tratamiento médico.  
\- ¿Harvey no sabe que está enfermo?  
\- No se lo he dicho, en realidad no lo sabe nada, excepto Rachel y me gustaría que siguiera siendo así. Sé que de saberse la verdad, la gente empezaría a verme distinto, a tratarme diferente.  
\- ¿De qué enfermedad estamos hablando señor Ross?  
\- Cancer, linfoma de Hodgkins. – Mike cayó un momento, guardó silencio para ver la reacción de Jessica; pero no ocurrió nada. – Mi doctora ha dicho que está en los estados iniciales y que probablemente lo han descubierto a tiempo.  
\- Sigo sin comprender porque no ha compartido esta información ya con Harvey, pero respeto su decisión. – Mientras decía esto, Jessica mantuvo la tranquilidad. - Puede contar todo el tiempo que necesite y le prometo que por mi parte, Harvey no sabrá nada. – Mike asintió agradecido, en cuestión de segundos se había quitado un enorme peso de encima. – Espero, sin embargo, que las cosas no se pongan serias y Harvey tenga que enterarse cuando usted está en el hospital. ¿Algo más?

Jessica volvió a los informes que tenía sobre la mesa. Lo que acababa de decir no daba pie a ningún debate, tan solo constataba lo que podía ocurrir y lo que no estaba dispuesta a permitir. Mike estaba tan aterrado por aquella nueva situación, que no se había atrevido a plantearse que ocurriría si las cosas salían mal, si el tratamiento no detenía al cáncer. Había pensado no decirle nada a Harvey porque esperaba recuperarse antes. 

De pronto Jessica acababa de abrirle los ojos y le había puesto delante lo que podía ocurrir si las cosas salían mal. ¿Cómo decirle a Harvey que tenía posibilidades de morir en los próximos meses cuando ni siquiera era capaz de mirarle a los ojos decirle lo que sentía por él?

Dejó el despacho, miró el reloj, era casi la hora de marcharse al médico y comenzar su lucha por la supervivencia. Durante los últimos días, Rachel se había ofrecido en repetidas ocasiones para acompañarle y que no estuviera solo en sus visitas al hospital; pero Mike continuaba negándose, con la excusa de que tenía que hacer aquello él solo. Mentía, en realidad mentía, no quería hacer aquello solo, pero cada vez se daba más cuenta de aquella era su propia lucha y no quería que su amiga pusiera en peligro su trabajo, solo por estar a su lado.

\- Tengo casi preparada la información que me pediste. – Dijo nada más entrar en el despacho de Harvey.   
Se había propuesto no dejarle hablar, no quería escucharle decir nada. ya sabía que últimamente estaba enfadado, ya sabía que quería saber que era lo que no le estaba contando. Todo eso lo sabía y no podía permitirse una conversación con él, ni siquiera intercambiar una mirada en la que Harvey podría leerlo todo.

\- Me ha llamado el cliente, quiere algo más. La clínica le ha impedido la entrada para continuar el tratamiento. Saben que les va a denunciar y se han cerrado en banda. – Le contestó Harvey con la mirada en el ordenador.  
\- ¿Su tratamiento?

Mike había estado tan nervioso y preocupado por su conversación con Jessica que no se había molestado en averiguar de qué iba el nuevo caso en el que estaba trabajando con Harvey.

\- ¿Qué cree que hace un enfermo de cáncer en una clínica privada y extremadamente cara que le prometen curar su enfermedad en tres semanas? – Tal vez se puso pálido, tal vez estaba temblando o tal vez se había quedado sin palabras durante demasiado rato, pero escuchar de nuevo a Harvey le hizo dar un bote. - ¿Te encuentras bien? Ni que te hubiera dicho que te despido, pero necesito que estés más atento, es un caso importante. ¿Cuándo tendrás la documentación lista?  
\- Eso iba a decirte, la tendré para esta noche, pero me ha llamado mi casero, hay una fuga de gas y es probable que venga de mi casa. Necesito ausentarme un par de horas.  
\- Muy bien, pero pon en mi mesa la investigación, esta noche.

Mike asintió y retrocedió un par de pasos para salir del despacho. Quería echar a correr y no parar hasta su apartamento, encerrarse para siempre y echar a llorar, pensando en lo cruel que podía llegar a ser el destino. No sólo tenía que luchar contra un cáncer sino que además, tenía que trabajar en un caso relacionado con un enfermo de cáncer. 

Sin embargo se encaminó lentamente hasta el ascensor y una vez que las puertas se abrieron, entró y se apoyó en la pared, con la mirada puesta en el suelo. Notó que bajaba. Pareció que el viaje hasta la calle duraba una eternidad; el tiempo suficiente para dejar de pensar, dejar de imaginar, dejar de luchar.

No cogería la bici, no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo, aunque el camino al hospital sería más largo en transporte público; pero no se encontraba bien ahora mismo.

*

Donna entró en el despacho, en cuanto Mike despareció de su vista en el ascensor. Harvey parecía haberse quedado clavado en su sillón, con la mirada perdida hacia la ciudad que tenía al otro de los ventanales.

\- ¿Puedo decirte ya que Mike no se está viendo con nadie? – Dijo ella acercándose lentamente a la mesa y se sentó.  
\- Preferiría que me dijeras porque tiene esa cara de pánico cada vez que habla conmigo. – Contestó Harvey sin moverse.  
\- ¿Has intentado preguntárselo?  
\- Por extraño que parezca, algo me dice que es mejor no hacerlo, que tengo que darle especio. – Harvey respiró con fuerza y bajó la mirada hasta las carpetas que tenía apoyadas sobre las piernas. – Se que no tiene sentido, pero creo que es el caso. Tenías que haber visto su cara cuando le he recordado que se trataba de un enfermo de cáncer. ¿Sabes si algún familiar suyo ha muerto de cáncer?  
\- Pensaba que ya te habías dado cuenta que eres quien mejor le conoce, Harvey. – Donna se inclinó sobre la mesa. – No voy a decirte lo que tienes que hacer.  
\- Gracias.  
\- Pero yo también lo he visto. Está aterrado, hay algo que no nos está contando.  
\- ¿Crees que es algo serio?  
\- ¿No lo crees tú?

Se miraron un momento, en ocasiones odiaba como Donna era capaz de leer su mente y saber lo que estaba pensando. Se parecía demasiado a su propia conciencia, una que desgraciadamente no podía dejar de oír cuando quería. 

\- No le agobies y deja que sea él quien te diga las cosas…  
\- Tengo un mal presentimiento y yo no soy de presentimientos, pero no se… esto es diferente.

Donna sonrió, se puso en pie y agrandó la sonrisa al ver el gesto de incredulidad. Definitivamente, Harvey odiaba que Donna supiera más de lo que realmente le contaba. La vio marchar, con esa sonrisa en los labios, dejándole la idea de que algo se le escapaba, algo que no comprendía y que en realidad parecía claro.

Sin embargo, lo único que Harvey tenía claro en ese momento era que algo le ocurría a Mike. Su asociado no era el mismo desde hacía unos días y no le había dicho nada. tampoco lo intentaba ocultar, se habían terminado las bromas entre ellos, las citas de películas y cualquier tipo de relación que no fuera la estrictamente profesional. 

Mike se había vuelto más frío, como un marido que tiene una aventura. Harvey se echó a reír con amargura por ese pensamiento, aunque en cierta forma se sentía traicionado. Tenía claro que Mike no se estaba viendo con nadie; pero aún así, le estaba escondiendo algo.

*

Mientras dejaba el hospital, Mike apuntó en su móvil las fechas y horas que le había dado su doctora para las siguientes pruebas. Apenas recordaba ya el nombre de los tests que tenía que hacer, pero si tenía muy claro para que servían.

\- Tenemos que averiguar si el cáncer se ha diseminado ya por el resto del organismo no. – le había dicho la doctora, mientras iban apuntando datos en su ordenador. Mike leyó su nombre en la ficha y sintió que el estómago se le daba la vuelta. – También tendremos que hacer una extracción de médula osea.  
\- He oído que eso es doloroso.  
\- No te mentiré, lo es, pero será lo último que hagamos, así tendrás tiempo, por si quieres que alguien venga contigo.  
\- Gracias, pero no creo que haya problemas con eso.  
Una vez en la calle miró el banco donde unos pocos días antes había pasado más de una hora sentado, mirando la nada, sin pensar, intentando aclarar sus ideas. Parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde entonces y a pesar de no haber pasado ni una semana, se sentía una persona completamente diferente.

Su móvil vibró en el bolsillo y cuando lo miró, se dio cuenta que tenía tres llamadas perdidas de Harvey y unos cuantos mensajes. Miró el reloj. Tenía previsto volver a la oficina en un par de horas y había pasado, sin darse cuenta, toda la tarde en el hospital. Ya eran las nueve de la noche y no le había entregado a Harvey el informe que ni siquiera había comenzado a preparar.

No escuchó los mensajes que le había dejado Harvey; ya se imaginaba lo que le decía. Volvió a guardar el teléfono en el bolsillo y se encaminó, sin rumbo fijo hacia el centro de la ciudad.

\- ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de…? – Mike se atragantó al hacer una pregunta que nunca hubiera creído hacer. - ¿Qué probabilidades tengo de salir con vida de esto?  
\- Todavía es pronto para poder darte una respuesta, Mike y te aseguro que me gustaría poder decirte algo más concreto y positivo.  
\- Pero más o menos…  
\- El porcentaje de supervivencia al linfoma de Hodgkins es muy alto, con un buen tratamiento y un seguimiento adecuado… Serán unos mese duros, pero se puede hacer.

Unos meses duros. Mike se preguntó que eran unos meses duros cuando se trataba del cáncer. No se lo preguntó a la doctora. Tampoco dijo cuando ella le repetió por enésima vez que tener a los seres queridos cerca era una gran ayuda. Mike se puso a pensar y se preguntó a quien podía considerar un ser querido. ¿Rachel? ¿Donna? ¿Jenny? Pensó entonces en Harvey. Tal vez él fuera lo más parecido a ser querido. Harvey le conocía mejor que nadie, no podía esconderle y estaba allí para ayudarle en todo lo necesario.

Se detuvo en seco. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido? Había tenido la respuesta frente a él durante todo ese tiempo y había preferido no verla. Desde el momento en que había descubierto su enfermedad, había alejado a Harvey de su lado por miedo a tener que contarle la verdad. Se había mantenido distante, hasta casi parecer de mal humor con su jefe, cuando lo que realmente necesitaba era tenerlo cerca.

Definitivamente era un gilipollas y lo peor de todo era que incuso ahora sentía un pánico horrible ante la idea de ser sincero. ¿Por qué había sido tan sencillo contarle la verdad Rachel y no era capa de mirar a Harvey a los ojos?

De nuevo se puso en camino; había deambulado hasta llegar allí durante un buen rato y ahora realmente tampoco sabía donde estaba. Cogió el teléfono y buscó la primera dirección que se le ocurrió. Todavía le quedaba un buen rato, pero necesitaba caminar y el aire fresco de las primeras horas de la noche le sentó bien. Para cuando finalmente llegó a su destino, estaba agotado, la ropa empapada de sudor y los pies le estaban matando.

*

No le gustaba irse cabreado del trabajo. Pero después de llamar dos veces a Mike y no recibir respuesta a ninguno de los mensajes de texto que le había dejado; Harvey estaba de muy mal humor. Llevaba días preocupado por su asociado y el muy idiota no era capaz de decirle lo que le pasaba; estaba seguro de que podía ayudarle si se lo contaba.

Había imaginado ya todas las posibilidades, que Mike se estaba viendo con alguien poco recomendable, que Trevor estaba de vuelta en la ciudad, que le había metido en nuevos problemas; Mike se había dado cuenta de lo que Harvey sentía y trataba de ocultar y no estaba a gusto con ello. Pero por más que lo pensaba, ninguna posibilidad le encajaba del todo.

Se sentía totalmente ridículo por haber pensado que podía tener una cena tranquila con Mike. Más ridículo todavía se veía por haber creído que era una buena idea tener una cita con Mike. Cuando pensaba que enamorarse no era una buena idea, ahora más que nunca, estaba convencido de ello.

Cuando sonó el timbre, dejó sobre la mesa encimera de la cocina un vaso de cerveza recién terminado, miró el reloj, ya era tarde para cualquier visita y no había quedado con nadie. Abrió la puerta sin saber a quien se iba a encontrar al otro lado y se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de Mike.

Lo miró un momento de arriba abajo. Apoyado contra su puerta, con pequeñas gotas de sudor iluminando su frente y las mismas bolsas bajo los ojos de los últimos días, su aspecto era pésimo; por no hablar del prominente olor a alcohol.

\- Tienes unas pintas horribles. ¿Has fumado? No voy a preguntar si has bebido.

Mike se apoyó en el marco y se acercó a la puerta.

\- ¿Puedo pasar?  
\- No hasta que me respondas. – Harvey lo miró con seriedad, una parte de él quería hacerse a un lado o incluso sujetarle para que no se hiciera daño al caer al suelo unos segundos más tarde. – Has bebido hasta casi caer redondo al suelo. ¿Vas a decirme ya lo que te ocurre para estar así?  
\- ¿Me creerías si te dijera que estoy teniendo unos días de mierda y solo quiero olvidarlos?  
\- Por supuesto, pero…  
\- Estoy muy cansado.

Harvey se tomó un momento más para mirar a su asociado. Tras los meses que llevaban trabajando juntos y debido a las circunstancias en que se habían conocido, estaba convencido de saber en todo momento lo que le ocurría a Mike. 

Le había visto feliz, le había visto triste, le había visto desesperado y había visto lo que podía hacer cuando no tenía nadie a quien acudir. Lo había visto borracho y drogado, había compartido esos momentos con él; pero ahora el muchacho estaba en un lugar muy oscuro y profundo del, que parecía no querer salir, no le había pedido ayuda y encima Harvey no se había dado cuenta de lo que ocurría.

Tal vez fuera el sentimiento de culpabilidad, pero simplemente se hizo a un lado y mantuvo la mirada fija en Mike, viendo como entraba tambaleándose. Caminó tras él y se relajó cuando lo vio caer en el sofá.

\- Te preguntaría donde has estado toda la tarde y porque no has contestado a ninguno de mis mensajes. Pero algo me dice que solo me vas a contestar con cualquier chorrada que se te ocurra para no decirme la verdad.  
\- Si te digo que estoy teniendo unos días de mierda, no te estoy mintiendo.

Mike se dejó caer en el sofá y dejó las piernas colgando del brazo. Harvey respiró con fuerza, casi con desesperación. Se acercó a él. cogió una manta que siempre tenía sobre el respaldo del sofá y la echó sobre el cuerpo de Mike, algo le decía que no podría levantarlo de allí. Se sentó sobre la mesa de café, la escuchó crujir pero no le importó. Cogió un de los cojines y levantó la cabeza de Mike para colocarlo de bajo.

\- Te he visto tener días de mierda, semanas de mierda, pero nunca en este estado. ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿De verdad crees que no te ayudaría sea lo que sea?  
\- No puedes ayudarme Harvey, no con esto… - Murmuró Mike con voz pastosa. – Si te lo digo, te sentirás culpable.  
\- Mike…

Al escucharlo respirar profundamente, Harvey dejó de hablar y lo miró un momento más. Se había quedado dormido, el exceso de alcohol y el cansancio se habían apoderado de él. Debido a que era más menudo que él, pudo colocarlo bien en el sofá, para que sus piernas no colgaran y le cubrió con la manta para que no cogiera frío durante la noche. 

Todavía se quedó ahí un momento más, observándole, cogió un pañuelo de su bolsillo y secó el sudor de la frente del muchacho, parecía tener fiebre. Nada en lo que se refería a Mike durante los últimos días tenía sentido, ero estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por averiguarlo.  
 


End file.
